Jauh
by Han Choso
Summary: Kyuhyun akhirnya comeback. Konser akbar terakhir dari Super Junior sudah di depan mata. Tapi rupanya masalah di masa lalu Kyuhyun bukan apa-apa, itu baru sebauh awalan. "KENAPA KAU TEGA, GEGE!"/"Gunakan otakmu, Zhoumi!"/"Kau juga, Noona?/"Kita lakukan saat pulang nanti, Henry-ah."/SUPER JUNIORs' Fanfiction!/CH3: KONFLIK AWAL, UPDATED!/KYUMIN, CintasatupihaKYU, UNPEKAMin. RnR!
1. Kabar

Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada disini milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, dan Tuhan YME

* * *

"Kyu, isteri Sungmin-hyung sudah melahirkan."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu menghentikan acara minum tehnya sejenak. "Mwo?" tanyanya.

"Nde. Saeun-ah sudah melahirkan." ulang orang di saluran telepon.

"Kapan?"

"Bentar—sekitar 20 menit yang lalu." jawab orang itu. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih syok menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku baru saja meneleponnya. Shindong-hyung yang memberitahuku."

"Y-ya, siapa lagi yang sudah tahu?"

"Hmm..." jeda sebentar. "Siwon, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Shindong-hyung, dan Yesung-hyung. Ah! Kibum-hyung juga." paparnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dalam ekspresi kagetnya, walau tak sekaget tadi. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik cepat kau telepon dia—dan, Kyu."

"Nde?"

"Jangan terbawa emosi."

Pria berambut ikal itu terdiam. Dia remat kecil ujung mantelnya sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Nde, makasih, Donghae-ah."

"Hyung!"

"Nde-nde, pabbo-hyung." dan dia memutuskan sambungan itu sepihak. Senyum di wajahnya hanya bertahan sebentar, dan berganti dengan ekspresi kalut yang mengurangi paras tampan pada dirinya. Dia terlihat bimbang, sedih, dan gundah.

Tangan besarnya sekarang penuh dengan tetesan keringat. Dalam kepalanya, dia sedang menjerit dan memacu otaknya untuk menyusun topik bahasan. "Argh," geramnya serak. Dia tak tahu mau apa.

Tiga puluh menit dia diam di atas sofa. Termenung, mematung, membatu. Mungkin hanya itu kata-kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Matanya memandang kosong jendela di hadapannya, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat lututnya. Kekalutan masih melingkupi pikiran dan hatinya, membuat nyeri pada dada bidangnya kembali menyerang. Dia meringis. Merutuki kelemahannya. Sementara keheningan masih setia menemani dia, melewati tiap detik pada hari ketigabelas bulan Februari ini bersama tanpa diminta.

Perlahan, dia memejamkan mata. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu, sekedar memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai kawan kerja yang baik.

Beberapa kali badannya berontak, tapi egonya selalu menang. Walau terpaksa.

Dan di menit ke-57, tangannya terangkat lemas untuk menghubungi orang itu.

Bunyi nada tunggu yang pendek-pendek menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. Dan tak lama berganti dengan suara merdu yang sudah setahun tak dia dengar.

"Halo, Kyuhyun?"

Dadanya berdesir. Senyum kusut dia ukirkan.

"Hei, hyung."

"Hei, Kyu!"

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik, kau?"

"Baik juga."

"Aww.."

"Hyung, selamat ya, kau sekarang jadi Ayah."

"Hahahaha, terima kasih, Kyu."

"Saeun-eonnie bagaimana? Jenis kelamin bayinya?"

"Saeun sedang tidur dan, bayi kami sepasang. Laki-laki dan perempuan..."

"Waw, keren! Sekali tembak dapat double, sepasang lagi. Selamat!"

"Hahahaha—thanks, Kyu! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau jarang menghubungiku? Ya, setiap kali kami ngumpul, kau selalu saja sibuk dan tak datang. Yang alasannya ada show, lah. Yang alasannya ada tour, lah. Yang alasannya ini, lah. Itu, lah. Blablablabla!"

"Hahahaha, cerewet sekali kau, hyung."

"Aishh, dasar tidak sopan. Gimana, gimana? Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku masih di Indonesia sekarang, sedang—"

"Indonesia? Ngapain?"

"Aku membuka sekolah bahasa dan bimbingan belajar." Kyuhyun berdiri. Berjalan menuju balkon dan menatap air hujan yang tertiup angin hingga menabrak kacanya.

"Waww, kewwrennn. Pasti sekarang kau sedang di Jakarta, apa di sana makin macet?"

"Dasar sok tahu, aku bukan di Jakarta?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku di Raja Ampat sekarang, aku bahkan punya rumah sendiri di sini." dan pekikan kaget mengalun di seberang. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Yaaa, kau sepertinya benar-benar suka disana."

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa harus Indonesia? Kan Thailand sama Malaysia lebih bagus. Kau gak takut rugi?"

"Hei, biar begitu peminatnya banyak, loh. Lebih banyak dibanding mereka, hampir dari seluruh Indonesia berebut buat masuk kemari. Ayahku sampai mendesakku untuk membuat cabang disini." dan Sungmin bersorak heboh. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Bercanda. Aku memang suka disini."

"Waw, kau harus mengajakku kesana kapan-kapan. Apa member yang lain sudah tau?"

"Belum, baru kau."

"Waaaw..."

"Hmm..."

"... Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Nama mereka siapa?"

"Oh, buat yang cowok kuberi nama Gaeum. Kalau yang cewek, Ibu mertua yang memberi nama. Namanya Saehee."

"Loh, kok gak samaan namanya?"

"Nama Koreanya memang gak sama, tapi karakter hanjanya sama. Mereka sama-sama bintang dan harapan keluarga kami. Ah, kau harus kemari, Kyu, mereka manis sekali!"

"Hahahaha, nanti ya, hyung—akan kuusahakan."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm..."

"Oh ya, apa kau dan Siwon sempat ketemu disana?"

"Nggg-gak. Dia di Amerika sekarang dengan Agnes, sedang persiapan debut Hollywood."

"Loh? Bukannya Agnes baru melahirkan?"

"Kan udah lumayan lama, anaknya saja sudah bisa merangkak."

"Wew, tapi apa kau ada kontak dengan mereka?"

"Kadang kami saling bertamu, hehe."

"YA! Curang sekali kau, sama aku kau cuek! Sama mereka kau ladenin!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Dasar kau, benar-benar!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hahaha..."

"...Hyung."

"Hm?"

"... Kapan kau comeback?"

"Mm? Entahlah, mungkin setelah anak-anakku agak besar sedikit. Tunggu mereka setahunlah dulu."

"Ohh."

"Kau bagaimana, Kyu? Umurmu hampir 31 dan kau belum menggaet cewek."

"Hahahahaha."

"Jangan tertawa terus, ini serius, tahu. Kasihan ibumu."

Pria berambut cokelat itu menggaruk kepalanya "Yah.. Kan sudah ada satu dari kakak."

"Tapi'kan ibumu mau dari kau."

"Yeee..."

"Gak bosan jadi jomblo, Kyu?"

"heh, 'O' aja ya."

"Hahahaha—oh ya, aku tinggal dulu ya. Ayah mertuaku datang."

"Oh, ya."

"Dah, Kyu!"

"Dah, hyung—cieeee, yang jadi Ayah."

"Cie, yang masih jomblo. Hahahaha!"

TUT

dan diam.

Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyum dan posisinya, sebelum menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam. Senyum manisnya perlahan luntur. Berganti dengan kening berkerut dan kerutan kasar di dagunya. Hela nafas dan desisan menyeruak menabrak udara, mengisi kekosongan bunyi untuk sementara.

Pria bermarga Cho itu membekap wajahnya dan menunduk, menutupi wajah hancurnya tanpa menghiraukan kenyaringan suara tangis yang dia keluarkan. Tak dia sadar, kakinya yang lemas hilang kontrol akan tubuhnya dan jatuh, membuatnya terduduk di lantai tanpa berhenti menangis. Dia hancur. Baik itu hati atau harapannya, sekarang tak berbentuk. Segala pertahanannya sudah lenyap tak bersisa.

Dia masih mencintai Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin tak akan pernah bisa dia raih.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Hai.

Saya mendadak baper saat nonton balik Dramus Kyuhyun yang judulnya "Werther" dan MV-nya yang "A Million Pieces". Mendadak saja ide ini muncul saat melihat ekspresinya dan update-an IG salah satu ELF soal Kyuhyun yang ditanyai Mama-nya kapan menikah. Hahahaha. Lucu dan nyesek bebarengan.

Walau fict yang satu lagi belum kelar, tapi itu akan jalan sampai tamat. Baca dan beri review ya!

Member yang lain akan muncul di chapter depan, dan Kyuhyun akan tetap memandang Sungmin. Sampai cerita ini berakhir. ;)

Kyumin tetap dalam hati!


	2. Kelanjutannya

Sungmin akan menikah...

Akan menikah..

Menikah...

Gema itu terus mengiang di kepala Kyuhyun setelah mendengarnya dari Heechul.

Nafasnya tercekat. Badannya lemas. Kakinya lunglai dan rahangnya segera terasa ngilu. Pandangannya jadi tak fokus dan begitu dia sadar, dia sudah terduduk di kursi. Dengan dada yang sakit layaknya tertimpa beton hingga rusuknya remuk.

Belum habis kegalauannya soal kebenaran hubungan Sungmin-Saeun tempo lalu dan sekarang ini? Maunya dunia ini apa? Batinnya pedih. Mulutnya tetap tertutup sementara dia bernafas lamat-lamat, berusaha menghilangkan sumbatan di dada.

Semua yang ada di sana tak menduga kalau inilah reaksi yang timbul. Leeteuk tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi hingga tanpa ancang-ancang, dia mengambil langkah seribu dan meraih Kyuhyun untuk masuk dalam dekapannya. "Kyu..." panggilnya lirih. Kyuhyun yang tadi kembali hilang fokus tersentak, dan nafasnya kembali netral—tapi tidak dengan badannya yang lemas. Ia hanya bergumam, membuka mulut dan memandang sekeliling tak jelas.

Mata Donghae mendadak tertutup air mata. "Hah," helanya sambil mendongak setelah terisak. Dia juga baru mengetahui dari Eunhyuk, berita yang terlalu buruk untuk didengar sebelum jadwal wamil dan masa comeback mereka. Prasangka-prasangka buruk terus menghantui pikirannya. Baik prediksi dia soal reaksi K-ELF, ELF dari seluruh dunia, dan Sungmin—yang pasti sekarang sedang dihujat habis sampai mampus. Terlalu mengerikan, terlalu menakutkan. Dan baru memikirkan itu saja, badannya sudah gemetar seperti ini.

Tubuh tinggi miliknya dia buat mondar-mandir dengan kalap. Eunhyuk melihatnya, dan dengan cepat memegang bahunya. Membisikkan sesuatu dengan wajah yang tak kalah kusut dan hanya dibalas Donghae dengan gelengan cepat.

Siwon hanya duduk diam sambil melihat. Tak tahu mau apa, sama dengan Heechul, Yesung, dan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan begini." bisik Leeteuk lirih saat bahu Kyuhyun bergetar samar. Dia usap punggung anak itu pelan, berusaha mengecilkan isakannya sendiri dan meredam getaran pada bahu adiknya yang makin hebat.

"Kumohon, lepaskan. Lepaskan saja. Kau makin tersiksa kalau kau memendamnya begini, ayo Kyu, tak apa." bujuknya, dan sekarang isakan yang Ryeowook terdengar. Dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa takut yang besar terhadap reaksi yang bakal Sungmin dapat besok atau satu jam dari sekarang, atau mungkin sudah dimulai sejak berita itu beredar. Dia menggeleng, kepala dan badannya sudah terlanjur larut dalam takut. Dan itu tak berkurang sedikitpun saat Yesung memeluk dia dan menjauhkannya sedikit dari sana ketika tangis Donghae terdengar.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya bergerak kecil, merangkul punggung hyungnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari menyipitkan mata. Dia tak berbohong, rasanya lebih pedih dari hantaman besi saat kecelakaannya dulu. Membuat air mata yang tadi mengumpul makin memaksa untuk tumpah ruah dari kungkungan matanya. Memaksanya meluapkan rasa sakit yang terbendung dalam dada. Dia tak tahu mau apa. Dia tak tahu mau berkata apa. Dan dia tak tahu, itu kenapa? Apa yang salah dengannya?

Dia mengerang. Mendengung, dan bergumam. Menahan diri atas dasar gengsi sebagai seorang maknae usil yang rajin membuat orang menangis. Tapi usapan Leeteuk terus menggoda air matanya untuk turun, yang lagi-lagi dia tahan dengan sekuat tenaganya—mengutamakan gengsi, harga diri yang tinggi.

Tak dia sangka, Leeteuk malah mendekap dia makin erat dan membuat airmatanya jatuh saat berkedip. Sontak dia mengelak. Menggeleng kalap dan memberontak dari pelukan hyungnya sambil memohon, agar dia lepas dan bisa menyendiri dalam kamarnya. Tapi Leeteuk diam. Tetap memeluk dia sambil menahan diri untuk menangis.

"Kyu. Kyu." kini Siwon yang membujuk. Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia mendongak dan menarik nafas berat sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kyu, tak apa. Kau bisa menangis." kata pria Choi itu sambil berjalan. Ditepuknya kepala adiknya itu sesaat dia sampai di dekat mereka, menyalurkan rasa pedulinya akan Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap. Anak itu dengan keras kepalanya bertahan. Masih dengan dengungan lirih dan kepala yang mendongak tinggi.

"Kyuhyun." sekarang dia merubah panggilannya. Dan nihil, bocah itu masih dengan posisinya.

Leeteuk yang masih memeluk tetap setia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan dia, mencoba membuat anak itu beranjak dari egonya. Dan tetap gagal. Masih gumaman samar dan hela nafas serak yang keluar. "Itu akan membuatmu makin sakit, Kyu. Kumohon, lepaskan saja. Kau harus rela." bisiknya lagi dan kembali dibalas oleh gelengan. Donghae yang makin tak tahan melihatnya kemudian lari dan mengikuti Leeteuk. Memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan menangis bersama dalam ketakutan luar biasa.

Hingga akhirnya maknae itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

-0o0-

Jauh

Semua karakter yang ada disini milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri.

-0o0-

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap kalendernya malas. Hari ini hari minggu. Dan libur. Dan hari -287 sebelum konser perpisahan Super Junior.

Super Junior sudah seharusnya pensiun, kata Lee Sooman dua tahun yang lalu. Dia ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana ekspresi para member saat mendengar itu. Terlebih Sungmin. Yang baru benar-benar aktif setelah masa wamilnya. "Kalian rata-rata sudah menikah dan itu membuat penggemar kalian menjadi lesu. Ditambah kalian sudah mulai sibuk dengan karir masing-masing, aku rasa ini sudah saatnya kalian bebas."

"Pak, anda serius?" tanya Leeteuk cepat sebelum yang lain protes. Sooman mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan dari posisi duduknya sambil menatap satu-satu kumpulan pria yang sedang berdiri didepannya. "Aku paham kalau ini sangat mengejutkan, tapi ayolah—kalian sadar tidak kalau dukungan fans kalian semakin hari semakin menurun? Apalagi saat Siwon, Yesung, dan Leeteuk menikah." yang disinggung hanya menunduk sambil menelan ludah. Hal itu tak bisa mereka bantah.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Peristiwa itulah yang membuatnya mengasingkan diri dari dunia hiburan dan memaksakan diri untuk fokus pada bisnis pendidikan, mengikuti jejak sang Ayah. Tentu rasanya berat. Dia rindu sorot kamera, teriakan senang para gadis, jadwal super ketat dari agensinya, omelan manager, jerit kesal dan candaan para member Super Junior, juga...

Dia.

Pria berambut ikal itu menggeleng dan bangun dari tidurnya. Dia sadar benar kalau harus melepas orang itu. Dan dia sangat sadar kalau dunia mereka sudah berbeda arah. Dia sudah berkeluarga, bahagia, dan makin menjadi bahagianya saat anak-anaknya lahir kemarin. Beda dengan dia yang mengasingkan diri menjadi pelarian, sebagai hukuman atas penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya.

Homo.

Pengecut.

Penakut.

Dan sok.

Mengingat semua itu, dia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini dia sadar apa karakternya yang sesungguhnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Suara dering ponselnya terdengar tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan menyambar ponsel canggih di atas meja lalu membaca nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar. "Donghae-hyung?" gumamnya. Dan setelah itu, dia terima panggilan itu.

Ternyata video call.

"Haaaaaaaiiii~" sapa orang dari sana. Mata Kyuhyun segera membulat. Terlihat jelas wajah Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook di layar. Latar belakang mereka terlihat begitu asri dengan pepohonan lebat dan taman yang rapi dan jalanan bata berwarna kusam. "Hyungdeul!" balasnya ceria. Yang disana tertawa senang. "Yaaaaa, sombong sekali kau, maknae! Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak teleponmu yang terakhir, ngurusin apa kau memangnya disana, hah?"

"He-Heechul." gumamnya takut dan langsung disembur teriakan si lawan bicara. Yang lain hanya tertawa sementara Donghae selaku pengontrol ponsel terlihat sibuk memasang sesuatu pada ponselnya hingga layar bergoyang tak menentu. Tak lama, dia menggerakkan tongsis yang tadi dia pasang dan mengangkatnya tinggi, lalu melambai bersama yang lain. "Hai, Pak Cho~, gimana lokasi? Cerah?"

"Heii~, cuaca pagi ini tumben cerah. Langitnya bagus." dan dia langsung melangkah ke balkon sambil tersenyum senang. Dia julurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel sepanjang yang dia bisa dan berkeliling perlahan, memamerkan kecantikan dari daerah tempat dia tinggal dengan wajah bangga. Sorak senang terdengar riuh dari sana, dan setelah puas, dia kembali ke kamar. "Sombong sekali kau, gak bilang-bilang ke kami kalau kau sekarang tinggal disana. Tahu gitu kami sudah pesan pesawat buat nginap." sindir Heechul.

"Siapa juga yang mau kasih tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu aku tinggal disini dari siapa?"

"Sungmin-hyung." jawab Ryeowook. Kini mereka sedang berjalan dan ponsel masih dipegang Donghae. "Ya, kalian sedang syuting ya? Sepi sekali disana. Mana yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meminum airnya. Heechul mengambil ponsel Donghae dan berjalan agak lambat bersama Ryeowook. "Leeteuk-hyung sedang syuting. Kangin-hyung malas-malasan dan menikmati libur. Shindong sedang mengurus isterinya dan Manager sedang mengurus persiapan konser." jelasnya panjang dan dibenarkan oleh Ryeowook lewat senyuman dan anggukan senang. "Hei, bocah. Jangan sampai lupa kalau dua hari lagi kita latihan. Siapkan jadwalmu."

"Nde~"

"Jangan iya-iya aja! Ntar kayak kemaren, tak datang sampai latihan ke-5." peringat Ryeowook tegas. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Wajah Eternal Maknae Suju ini masih tetap manis walaupun sudah menikah. "Nde, hyung. Kali ini aku gak akan lupa. Biar kalian gak marah, aku bakal bawain oleh-oleh deh."

"JEONGMAL?"

"Nde! Serabi dan keripik pisang, kan?" tebak Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas anggukan senang dari Kim Ryeowook. "Serabinya yang pandan sama cokelat. Beli yang banyak! Shindong-hyung juga pasti mau!" tambah pria manis itu dan hanya di balas "okeeeeee" panjang oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul yang tak mau kalau langsung menghadapkan lensa depan pada dirinya sendiri. "Buatku, jangan lupa belikan batu akik Red Borneo sama Kecubung Pontianak. Kemaren ada yang ukuran besar, cuma aku telat beli—jadi kehabisan. Ingat! Yang belum diasah, ukurannya jangan terlalu besar!" dan gelak tawa dua maknae terdengar keras. Eunhyuk yang sepertinya mendengar langsung menyerobot bersama Yesung. "Buatku! Buatku! Bawakan aku molen pisang sama roti Bandung! Pempek, Rendang, Nasi Kuning—"

"YA! Kau kira aku jualan!?"

"Belikan aku akik Black Opal dan Blue Safir. Aku belum dapat yang itu—sekalian pempek! Yang kapal selam ya. Sama keripik talas. Terus rempeyek, bakpia cokelat, sama kue semprit." pesan Yesung dan dibalas ogah-ogahan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi dalam hatinya dia senang. Hyungdeulnya masih seperti yang dulu.

Donghae lalu mengambil alih ponsel dan mengubah mode panggilan menjadi audio. "Halo?" panggilnya dan Kyuhyun menyahut. "Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sungmin-hyung. Kami mau menjenguk Saeun."

Perlahan ekspresi ceria Kyuhyun memudar.

"Kau meneleponku hanya untuk itu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Iya. Aku ragu kalau kau akan mengunjunginya sebulan atau setahun dari sekarang. Atau bahkan saat kita ngumpul nanti. Jadi ini kesempatan yang bagus." jelas Donghae yang langsung dibalas hela nafas berat oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyu. Apa kau sudah meneleponnya semalam?"

"Sudah."

"Kalian mengobrol lama?"

"Nggak." dan sejenak mereka diam. Hanya terdengar suara gesek dan derap kaki samar.

Suara lain lalu menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. "Halo? Halo? Ini aku."

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun lega. Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. "Kyu, aku tahu hatimu sakit, tapi paling tidak kau ajak Saeun dan Sungmin bicara lewat videocall. Kemarin kalian hanya bertelepon biasa, kan?" Kyuhyun hanya mendengung lirih sambil mengangguk. Tangannya yang kosong dia gunakan untuk mengambil dokumen yang sudah dia kerjakan kemarin malam, dan matanya mengoreksi dengan teliti kata-kata yang ada lembar demi lembar.

"Jangan begitulah, Hyunhyun. Sungmin dulu orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Dia paling sayang padamu, Kyu, dan kau sayang padanya. Dan walau perasaanmu hanya sepihak," Eunhyuk memelankan suaranya di kalimat itu. "Tapi paling tidak, hargailah dia dengan menunjukkan wajahmu. Pertemuan terakhir kalian sangat buruk. Kau tak mempedulikan dia walau dia menahanmu dan fans melihat itu. Perbaikilah hubungan kalian sebelum konser perpisahan kita."

Hyungnya benar. Dia ingat betul bagaimana dia memperlakukan Sungmin saat mereka akan berpisah di bandara—saat itu Sungmin akan ikut SuperCamp di Jepang bersama yang lain sementara Kyuhyun memulai misinya untuk lari dari Sungmin. Tentu saja hanya Sungmin yang tak tahu. Anehnya, entah darimana Sungmin sadar kalau dia tak akan satu tujuan dengan mereka dan bertanya kemana tujuan Kyuhyun beserta alasannya dengan baik-baik.

Yang dengan kurang ajarnya malah Kyuhyun jawab dengan teriakan marah dan wajah murka.

Jeleknya, banyak ELF yang melihat...

Dengan Saeun ada di dekat mereka...

Dan wajah Sungmin yang terkejut sekaligus bingung itu, dia bersumpah kalau itu akan menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

Eunhyuk di ujung sana hanya bersandar pada dinding sambil menahan posisi ponsel dan menyimpan tangan satunya dalam saku. Dia paham benar bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Tapi ini tak benar jika Kyuhyun terus berlari dan menghindari Sungmin. Sudah saatnya anak itu untuk menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisa.

Suara rendah Kyuhyun membawa dia keluar dari lamunannya. "Hyung?" panggil pria Cho itu, dan hanya dia balas dengungan. "Apa... Kau pikir aku akan bisa melupakan Sungmin-hyung?"

Nafas Eunhyuk terhenti beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Nde. Tentu kau bisa, Kyu."

"Tapi, hyung. Aku rasa.. belum sanggup." jeda sebentar. "Maaf, Eunhyuk-hyung. Aku tak bisa-kurasa bukan sekarang."

Dengus maklum dikeluarkan si pria berahang tegas. "Aku mengerti, Kyu."

"Aku janji, aku akan melakukannya kalau waktunya tiba. Aku janji!"

"Sssttt, sudah, sudah, aku tahu kau bisa." potong Eunhyuk cepat. Kyuhyun yang ada di seberang hanya menghisap otot dagunya gugup. "Dua hari lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya. Bersikaplah yang wajar, jangan sampai tergugu. Jika Saeun juga datang, sambut dia dengan akrab. Ajak dia mengobrol, godai dia sedikit agar tak canggung dan sesekali libatkan Sungmin juga. Kau bisa mulai dengan melakukan itu, dongsaeng-ah. Mengerti?" kata Eunhyuk panjang sambil memandang langit sore. Senyum lebar dia sunggingkan saat mendengar dengung malas di telepon. "Ya! Kau bilang kau mau melupakan dia."

Pria yang lebih muda menjawab dengan lirih. "Akan kucoba, hyung."

"Jawaban yang bagus." dan satu suara membuat pria Lee itu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Donghae. Yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Mau ngomong?" tawar Eunhyuk dan Donghae balas dengan gelengan, tubuhnya kemudian memberi kode apakah Eunhyuk sudah selesai atau belum, dan dibalas dengan anggukan. "Sungmin akan menyambut kami. Sudah dulu ya? Telepon aku kalau kau ada waktu, Kyu."

"Iya."

"Sampai jumpa besok lusa-jangan lupa oleh-olehnya!" dan tawa riang keduanya lepas di tempat terpisah sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus. Eunhyuk menatap ponsel yang dia pegang sambil mengulum senyum, kemudian memberikannya kembali pada si pemilik, Donghae. "Kalian ngobrol tentang apa? Lama sekali." keluhnya dan menyimpan ponsel itu. Lawan bicaranya tertawa. "Rahasia."

"Ya! Beritahu kena-" sebuah kecupan menghentikan protes seorang Lee Donghae. Wajahnya segera menoleh ke si pencium sambil memegang pipi, tempat kecupan tadi mendarat dengan wajah tak percaya, sementara yang ditatap hanya tertawa malu. "Pinang aku segera, Hae-ah~, sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menunggu?"

"Ya ampun, Hyukkie-kita di rumah orang!"

"Tak peduli." dan dia menjulurkan lidah sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan pria yang barusan dia cium seorang diri di teras rumah besar ini.

Pria kelahiran Mokpo itu tak lama terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi, sayang. Waktunya belum tepat."

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Sungmin membungkuk hormat saat mobil Mertua dan orangtuanya menjauh dari kediamannya. Setelah dia rasa mobil itu sudah jauh, dia angkat tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Mertuanya sangat baik. Dia senang saat mereka memeluknya dan tak henti-hentinya memberinya selamat lalu berceloteh soal apa yang akan dia dan Saeun hadapi sebagai orangtua. Tak jarang mereka berdebat dengan Ayah dan Ibunya tentang tips merawat bayi, yang selalu diselingi tawa canda. Aaahh, hari terbaik di hidupku, batin Sungmin.

Dengan senang dia kembali ke kamarnya, menatap teduh isterinya yang kini sedang menimang anak-anak mereka. Senyum hangat dia ukir seraya mendekati mereka, merangkul tubuh sang isteri sambil menatap sayang buah hati mereka. "Sung!" panggil Saeun senang. Sungmin terkekeh dan mengecup keningnya senang, sebelum berbisik sambil mengusap tangan si anak laki-laki. "Mungil dan hangat." komentar pria bermarga Lee itu. Saeun tertawa kecil. "Hidungnya mirip denganmu, ya?" balasnya. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Suara manis bayi perempuan mereka mengalun lemah dan dia mengangkat tangannya. "Omo, uri aegya~" sambut Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan itu lembut.

Bahagia.

Hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka sekarang.

Terlepas dari segala respon negatif ELF beberapa tahun yang lalu, kini kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya telah mereka dapatkan. Ucapan selamat atas kelahiran anak-anak mereka mengalahkan banyaknya cemoohan di masa lalu, membuat gairah hidup mereka berkoar. Tak ada kata yang cocok selain 'Syukur' dan 'Terima kasih' sebagai balasan mereka. Kini di hari ke-2 bayi mereka lahir, ucapan dan doa masih terus berdatangan. Mengaburkan kenangan kelam masa lalu mereka hingga terlupakan.

"Ming?" panggil Saeun. Sungmin hanya mendengung. "Bukankah kawan-kawanmu akan datang kemari? Mereka sudah terlambat 20 menit."

"Oh, iya." balas Sungmin sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Mungkin mereka terjebak macet. Kau tahu'kan, kalau ada demo buruh di jalan utama?"

"Bisa jadi, ya." dan Saeun manggut-manggut. Dengan hati-hati, dia baringkan tubuh rapuh bayi-bayi mereka di sebelahnya. Tapi mendadak, satu hal penting yang lama terbenam dalam benaknya melintas dan membuatnya melirik Sungmin. Mulutnya sudah membuka untuk bersuara, tapi dengan segera dia katupkan. Sadar kalau hal itu tak layak untuk dibicarakan. "Wae?" ternyata Sungmin melihatnya. Saeun menjawab cepat. "Enggak."

"Ada apa?" selidik Sungmin lagi dan Saeun terus mengelak. Wanita cantik itu hanya tertawa kikuk untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

Tidak, dia tak mungkin bertanya pada Sungmin soal Kyuhyun.

Tapi kalau dia boleh jujur, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan gosip yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya. Soal karir Kyuhyun sekarang, soal lokasi kerja Kyuhyun sekarang, dan yang paling hangat. Pelaksanaan konser perpisahan grup suaminya yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Dan rasa penasaran terbesarnya jatuh pada Kyuhyun.

Pertama kali dia bertemu pria itu, hubungan mereka sangatlah akrab. Kyuhyun orang yang humoris. Jahil, periang, supel, dan berkharisma. Mereka menjadi kawan main yang kompak dan itu bertahan beberapa tahun kedepannya. Hingga akhirnya hal itu harus berhenti saat media membeberkan hubungan dia dengan Sungmin.

Saeun tak mungkin tak bingung dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya saat mereka bertemu, gelagatnya ketika mereka berada di jarak yang dekat, dan cara Kyuhyun berbicara padanya. Bahkan saat pernikahannya-oh, Saeun tak mungkin lupa kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya hadir dalam pesta mereka. Dia duduk di ujung ruangan. Memandangi dia dan Sungmin dengan tatapan... tak rela? Tak terima? Kecewa, atau patah hati. Mungkin yang terakhir paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya, tapi kenapa?

Apa karena Kyuhyun merasa kalau dia merebut Sungmin darinya?

Merasa kalau dia telah merebut sosok Abang dari seorang Kyuhyun?

Bisa jadi, tapi hal itu terlalu berlebihan. Ah, tidak-tidak berlebihan. Yang berlebihan itu adalah saat mereka di bandara. Kyuhyun tanpa sebab yang jelas meneriaki suaminya di hadapan dia dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa minta maaf. Saeun sempat mendendam padanya. Tapi dia sadar, kalau Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah marah. Sesuatu yang serius pasti terjadi di antara mereka hingga menyulut emosi Kyuhyun dengan sebegitu hebatnya. Ya, pasti itu.

Tapi dia tetap haus akan klarifikasi yang resmi dari Sungmin.

Tidak. Sabarlah, Saeun, batinnya dalam hati.

Dia tahu kalau pilihan terbaik yang harus dia ambil adalah diam.

* * *

Sorak gembira segera membahana di ruang kedatangan Bandara Incheon saat Kyuhyun dan rombongannya tiba. Para gadis yang berteriak melambaikan tangan heboh dan melompat-lompat, beberapa sampai menangis dan berlomba untuk memamerkan benda-benda bertema sang idola, sebagai wujud bahagia mereka akan kedatangannya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum cerianya sambil balas melambai, membuat jeritan para gadis makin menggila.

Melihat reaksi itu, Kyuhyun sontak termenung. Mata hitam teduhnya memandang para gadis yang masih terus mengucapkan selamat datang dengan tatapan haru. Dia tak menyangka kalau mereka tetap menunggunya setelah 2 tahun menghilang, bahkan sampai repot membuat poster dan yel-yel untuk melampiaskan rasa senang mereka karena dia kembali dengan selamat. "Kyuhyun-oppa! Selamat datang!" dan "Kyuhyun-oppa! Aku rindu!" terus menyapa telinganya, dan membuat sekitar dadanya berdesir aneh.

Perlahan senyumnya menghilang.

Dengan tangan yang melepas topi dan maskernya, dia mendekati mereka, kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan mereka. Yang membuat suara heboh disana enyah entah kemana.

Kyuhyun lalu menegakkan badannya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kalian telah menungguku." ucapnya tulus. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah menghilang tanpa kabar dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tak mengabari kalian, Aku tak aktif memberitahu aktifitasku dan menjadi sangat tertutup. Melihat kalian disini membuatku sangat bahagia, terima kasih!" dan dia kembali membungkuk di hadapan mereka. Mengabaikan puluhan kamera media yang sekarang ribut memotret dan merekam tindakannya.

Para gadis yang sepertinya tersentuh dengan cepat bereaksi, dengan balas membungkuk dan terisak haru. Sorakan senang kembali menggema dan membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, menampilkan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menahan desakan airmata dan isakannya. Sontak jeritan dan pekikan terdengar, bebarengan dengan celotehan mereka agar Kyuhyun tak menangis. Pria itu berusaha tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa. Lalu kembali melambaikan tangan dan mengikuti rombongannya untuk menuju mobil dan diiringi sorak senang para penggemar.

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadi berkaca-kaca menyipit senang saat melihat sekelompok orang di depannya. Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kangin, beserta si Manager galaknya, Kim Jonghoon. "Kyuhyun!" jerit Leeteuk girang dan direspon Kyuhyun dengan pekik senang dan lompatan kekanakan. Mereka meniru tingkah Kyuhyun dan berlari, memeluk maknae mereka erat-erat sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka tak menentu. Sorak senang terdengar makin keras saat Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis dengan Leeteuk dalam pelukan itu. Oh, ternyata Kangin juga. Dia bergegas menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengann topi saat sadar kalau dirinya menangis.

Pria Cho itu mendongak. Rasa bersalah dan haru masih menguasai hatinya hingga membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang. Dia masih tak menyangka kalau kembalinya dia kemari akan se-emosional ini. "Jangan nangis. Ini baru pulang kampung, belum perpisahan yang sebenarnya." sindir Managernya, Kim Junghoon. Kangin yang mendengar itu memukul pelan bahu sang manager dan start duluan menuju mobil, yang akhirnya diikuti mereka sambil tertawa dan saling merangkul. Melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun..." panggil Leeteuk lirih setelah mereka duduk di mobil. Tangannya masih memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sambil tertawa singkat. "Sudah, hyung. Kyuhyunnya sudah disini."

"Aku kangenn..."

"Iya, aku juga kangen. Sudah, lepaskan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu." desak Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata dan ingusnya. Kangin mendengus. "Bukan anak kecil katanya, padahal masih cengeng."

"Kayak sendirinya nggak aja."

"YA!"

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar disini." dan mereka terkekeh. Detik berikutnya, obrolan dengan berbagai topik mereka lakukan. Mulai dari pengutaraan kangen, menanyai bisnis, perkembangan Suju, jadwal persiapan konser dan kehidupan pribadi. Kyuhyun mengikuti itu sambil bergelayut pada lengan Leeteuk dengan manja. Berbanding terbalik dengan sanggahannya pada Kangin entah berapa menit yang lalu. "Yang lain mana?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Jonghoon yang menyetir melirik Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum fokus pada jalan lewat spion. "Mereka sekarang sedang dengan jadwal masing-masing. Nanti saat makan malam mereka akan datang. Lebih baik kau istirahat." dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Leeteuk yang sedaritadi membelai rambut Kyuhyun memandang menghela nafas perlahan, dan membuka suaranya.

"Kyu?" panggilnya. Kyuhyun mendengung sambil meliriknya. "Mmm.. kau dan Sungmin, apa kalian sudah baikan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum. "Nde. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Tak ada masalah?" sambung Jonghoon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Yah, masih agak canggung. Tapi sudah lebih baik dari yang dulu."

"Baguslah." dan diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tak lama Eunhyuk memecah hening. "Kau sudah memberitahu yang lain kalau sudah sampai?"

"Sudah, hyung."

"Termasuk dia?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tapi dia tak balas smsku."

"Mungkin dia sibuk, Kyu." jawab Leeteuk cepat. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus geli.

"Jadi, jadwal kita hari ini hanya makan dan latihan?"

"Yup. Pagi besoknya kau bebas sampai sore, setelah itu latihan lagi. Lusa, kau pulang." jelas Jonghoon. Matanya masih fokus pada jalan sementara anggota geraknya sibuk mengendalikan mobil. "Omong-omong, Kyu. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Alis kiri Kyuhyun berkedut. "Apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Pacar, Kyu. Pacaaar..." ulang Eunhyuk dan Jonghoon berbarengan. Yang lain hanya tertawa. "Sekarang hanya kau yang masih jomblo diantara yang lain. Saranku sih, kau harus menggandeng seseorang dan mengumumkannya pada ELF sebelum konser." ujar Jonghoon lagi dan melirik spion tengah. Kyuhyun langsung melepas rangkulan Leeteuk dan memekik protes. "Kalian kira itu mudah? Move on saja aku belum sanggup, sekarang kalian minta aku mencari orang lain? Dan mengumumkannya sebelum konser? Iya kalau ketemu yang cocok." sanggah Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibir ngambek. Tawa senang kembali mengudara, membuat hati sang Evil Maknae makin membara marah. "Ya ampun, Kyu... kau punya segudang fans. Yang naksir kamu sekampung! Kau tinggal tunjuk saja, mereka pasti mau!" semprot Kangin sinis. Dan dibalas pekik marah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Satu-satunya pria bermarga Park di mobil itu tertawa. Dengan jahil dia acak rambut dongsaengnya itu dan merangkulnya lagi. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Ikuti saja saran kami. Kasihan ibumu, loh, kau tega menggantung harapannya selama ini? Kau keterlaluan, tahu!" sekarang Eunhyuk yang mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemasnya. Jerit tak senang Kyuhyun keluarkan lagi.

"Kyu." panggil Kangin saat tawa mereka reda. Suaranya yang tadi jenaka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, membuat Kyuhyun menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar. Pria bermarga Kim itu menoleh padanya, menatap matanya dalam dan bertanya,

"Sudah siap bertemu Sungmin?"

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa diinjak. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk langsung menatap Kangin, sementara Jonghoon hanya mendengar. "Dia pasti akan datang menyambutmu. Saeun dan anaknya tak mungkin ikut, tapi apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Gurat wajahnya kini berubah menjadi lesu.

"Ingat, Kyu. Sapa dia. Ajak dia bicara." kata Leeteuk mengingatkan dan dibarengi senyum kecil milik Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun membalas dengan mengangguk dan senyumnya, seolah menyemangati diri sendiri dengan melakukan itu.

Dia pasti bisa.

Dia harus bisa.

* * *

Malampun tiba.

Sesampainya di restoran, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung disambut dengan pelukan, pukulan, jitakan, tepukan dan tinju bertubi. Dia tertawa lepas hingga menangis, melepas emosi yang dia rasakan saat berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya dan keluarga yang sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan dia. Pelukan terlamanya dia lakukan dengan Ibunya, meminta maaf karena tak sempat pulang lebih sering ke rumah dan dibalas dengan ciuman sayang. Sindiran akan ciuman itu dan foto Kyuhyun saat di bandara entah kenapa menjadi bahan ejekan dan pembuka pesta yang pas.

Kini mereka duduk bersama di satu meja bundar yang besar. Mata beriris hitam miliknya menatap senang orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Yesung, Heechul, Zhoumi, Henry, Orangtuanya, Manager dia, Shindong, dan Siwon yang duduk di hadapan dia. Sementara di sebelah kanan dan kiri, ada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kangin, dan kakaknya, Ahra. "Oh ya, Kyu! Oleh-oleh!" tagih Heechul semangat. Ryeowook yang mendengar langsung menangkupkan kedua tangan dengan moncong maju dan ekspresi ngambek yang dibuat-buat, dan kemudian ditiru oleh member yang lain. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi dan menyambar dua tas plastik besar bawaannya yang penuh sesak.

Tangan besarnya terlihat sibuk menyusun kotak-kotak yang berukuran besar dan mengecek isinya hati-hati. Donghae yang penasaran mengintip. "Ya!" bentak Kyuhyun dan semua tertawa.

Setelah memastikan semua isinya aman, dia mengedarkan oleh-olehnya. "Buat Ayah dan Ibu."

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Buat Jonghoon-hyung."

"Sankyu!"

"Buat Siwon-hyung."

"Thanks!" dan Siwon membuka paket itu. Pekik riang langsung dia keluarkan, dan dengan tak sabaran dia pakai benda pemberian Kyuhyun pada jarinya. Cincin berhias akik Kecubung Hitam. "Astaga! Aku belum dapat akik yang ini! Tahu darimana kau, Gyu?!"

"Rahasia." dan mereka tertawa. Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan bungkusannya sesuai dengan nama pada kemasannya. "Hmmm, ini buat Eunhyuk-hyung."

"Yesh!"

"Buat Ryeowook."

"Kamsa!"

"Donghae."

"'Hyung'nya ketinggalan, Kyu. " protes pria ganteng itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan cekatan. "Aah, capeknya. Buat Leeteuk-hyung!"

"Gomawo~"

"Henry-ah."

"Xie-xie, Ge!"

"Zhoumi-ge."

"Thanks!"

"Buat Kangin-hyung."

"Sip-whoa, berat."

"Shindong-hyung.'

"Wokeehh!"

"Yesung-hyung."

"Kamsa~!"

"Eonnie."

"Makasih-beratnya!?"

"Daaannn... Heenim-hyung." lanjut Kyuhyun cepat. Heechul yang barusan mau marah mengubah ekspresinya dan menerima pemberian Kyuhyun dengan senang. Mereka buka paket itu dan bersorak, terpukau dengan apa yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Aksesoris modis dari Kyuhyun dan jajanan khas Indonesia yang masih segar. Walau keduluan Siwon, Yesung tetap memakai akik titipannya dengan bangga dan mengagumi corak batu itu. Heechul juga sibuk dengan akiknya, Shindong dengan makanan, Ryeowook dengan kain, dan yang lain dengan kesenangan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk orangtua Kyuhyun yang juga mengagumi rasa asing dari keripik talas yang Kyuhyun promosikan sambil menunggu semua pesanan datang.

Mereka lalu bersulang setelah berdoa bersama. Menikmati bir di tengah suasana musim semi yang hangat dan kesenangan tiada tara. "Bwaaaahhhhh, mantap!" jerit Heechul dan disambut dengan tawa. Mereka kemudian menikmati makan malam sambil berbincang dan bercanda.

Manik Kyuhyun yang semula fokus pada omongan hyungdeulnya kini memperhatikan sekeliling kikuk. Mencari sosok manis yang juga dia rindukan dalam mimpi dan realita. Tapi selama 5 menit dia begitu, orang itu belum juga muncul.

20 menit.

43 menit.

70 menit. Ibu Kyuhyun pamit pulang. Kyuhyun dengan segera mengantarnya ke mobil lalu kembali bergabung dengan yang lain, membicarakan ketertinggalannya soal Suju dan saling menggoda soal kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Satu jam 27 menit. Belum juga.

Hingga akhirnya di menit 140.

Tak ada tanda-tanda darinya.

Hati dan jantung Kyuhyun seolah dihujam oleh tumbukan. Bodoh, pikirnya. Seharusnya dia tak berpikir kalau Sungmin akan datang. Pria itu paling sedang bermanja dengan isterinya sambil mengatakan, "Betapa beruntungnya kita sekarang, Mimi-ah~" sebagai kegiatan pengisi malam minggu. Memikirkannya membuat Kyuhyun mendengus merendahkan. Bodoh sekali dirinya karena berharap kalau Sungmin akan datang.

Donghae yang sadar arti tatapan Kyuhyun hanya saling pandang dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka tahu.

Ah, tidak, semuanya tahu. Dan segera, mereka memancing Kyuhyun dalam acara saling ejek. Menarik Kyuhyun dari kegalauannya dengan kesenangan dan rasa sayang yang mereka limpahkan, walau dalam hati mereka juga mengumpati Sungmin karena terlambat begitu lama dari janji.

Tak lama, ponsel Siwon berbunyi. Dengan segera dia buka sms yang masuk. "Ah, aku harus segera pulang. Besok aku ada jadwal."

"Jadwal apa?" tanya Shindong setelah mencoret wajah Heechul dengan tinta. Siwon menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti ada jadwal dengan anak dan isterimu." tebak Zhoumi dan disambut dengan sorak sindiran dari yang lain. "Titip salam buat Mama Agnes dan Baby ya, Papa Wonwon~" goda Heechul dan semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Siwon tertawa hingga kedua lesung pipinya timbul dan meninju bahu Heechul sebelum menyambar oleh-oleh dari Kyuhyun dan pamit dari sana.

Tapi baru mau menjauhi meja, sosok di hadapan mereka membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Itu Sungmin.

Berdiri dengan penampilan rapi dan wajah yang penuh peluh.

"Hai! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Begitu katanya.

Kyuhyun diam. Mencoba mengatur diri agar tidak lepas dari kontrolnya. Dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan, menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang tubuh orang itu dengan pelukan sementara yang lain, dengan canggungnya menyapa Sungmin. Kecuali Henry yang sepertinya masih kesal karena Sungmin terlambat begitu lama.

Siwon memeluk Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Lama tak jumpa, Min. Selamat atas kelahiran Gaeum dan Saehee." ucapnya dan dibalas Sungmin dengan tawa riang. Mata jernih pujaan Kyuhyun bergulir ke arah pria Cho itu, dan dengan riang menyapa dia,

"Kyuhyunie! Aku rindu padamu!"

Sontak, kepalan tangan Kyuhyun mengeras. Perlahan, dengan tenang, dia berdiri dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Maaf, semuanya, aku terlambat. Saeun memintaku membantu dia untuk menidurkan Gaeum-kan sulit kalau dua-duanya dia yang urus." jelas Sungmin sambil tertawa senang. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu langsung melirik Kyuhyun cemas. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, menyambut balik pelukan Sungmin dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka agar desiran pada dadanya berkurang.

Sakit.

Ryeowook dengan susah payah menahan diri untuk berteriak. Tangan kanannya lalu menepuk punggung Sungmin dan memintanya melepas pelukan itu, yang langsung dilaksanakan Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang. "Ahh, kau makin kurus, Kyu. Apa makanan disana tidak enak? Aku kangen pipi tembemmu itu." goda Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa formal. Dia ladeni rangkulan Sungmin sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Leeteuk yang paham keadaan langsung mengambil alih. "Kau harusnya tepat janji, Min. Kyuhyun juga butuh istirahat untuk besok, dan sekarang kami akan pulang. Kau ketinggalan hal-hal seru."

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku." cengir Sungmin dan disambut kekehan dari yang lain. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil kotak terakhir dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Hyung, ini untukmu." katanya.

"Wah? Astaga, Kyuhyun, terima kasih! Kau jadi repot begini." ucap Sungmin senang. Mereka lalu berbincang akrab ditengah canggungnya member yang lain akan situasi sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin yang sepertinya masih dalam euforia 'menjadi Ayah' menceritakan pengalaman 4 hari mengurusi anak dengan senangnya. Tak lupa dengan situasi saat dia mendampingi Saeun bersalin, menjabarkan dengan detail apa saja yang dia lakukan untuk menenangkan isterinya hingga curhatannya soal kemiripan anak kembarnya dengan dirinya.

Sementara Kyuhyun. Yang masih cinta mati padanya, mendengarkan dengan sabar walau mereka tahu, Sungmin menciptakan luka yang dalam pada diri Kyuhyun. Heechul yang gerah sesekali mengalihkan pembicaraan Sungmin agar tidak membahas hal itu, tapi entah bagaimana, topik pembicaraan mereka selalu kembali ke sana. Membuat pria berkulit paling halus disana gemas sendiri akan suasana ini.

Siwon yang tak tahan kemudian berdiri. "Sudah tengah malam. Kita harus pulang." ajaknya. Sungmin melenguh kecewa dan melirik jam tangannya. Benar saja, jam sudah menujukkan pukul 2 lewat 3 menit pagi hari. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti yang lain berjalan menuju parkiran bersama Kyuhyun. "Jangan lupa, besok latihan Kyu. Jangan ketiduran. Awas saja kalau begitu." ancamnya imut. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan mengiyakan itu lalu berbincang lagi dengan Sungmin di sepanjang jalan. Hingga begitu dia sadar, member yang lain sudah berjalan jauh di depan sana. Menciptakan jarak yang terlampau jauh antara mereka.

Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambar lengan kanannya. Dia tatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. "Hyun?" panggilnya. Detik selanjutnya, lengan itu Kyuhyun tarik dan kedua lengannya memerangkap Sungmin dalam pelukan erat. Erat. Teramat erat, hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan guncangan pada bahu Kyuhyun. "Jangan bergerak." bisik Kyuhyun lirih saat Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Bibir tebalnya kini bergetar hebat dan air mata mengalr deras dari matanya, menyalurkan jutaan rasa yang lama dia pendam agar keluar dari jasmaninya.

Lengan kuatnya yang masih memerangkap Sungmin menekan tubuh itu agar semakin menempel pada raganya, seolah ingin mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya dengan raga Sungmin. Tapi hatinya tak puas. Dia ingin lebih. Dia ingin melakukan hal lain. Dia ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg ini dalam bentuk kata dan bukan air mata, tapi dia tak mampu berbuat itu. Membuat posisinya bertahan seperti itu untuk sekian lama.

Suara paraunya meresap masuk ke dalam telinga Sungmin. "Aku rindu.."

"Aku juga rindu. Jangan menangis." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia benamkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin dan menangis lirih. Mengabaikan belasan pasang mata yang memandangi mereka dan beberapa lensa ponsel yang mengabadikan posisi mereka sekarang. Sungmin gelagapan. Dengan lembut dia elus punggung Kyuhyun. "Kyu, ayo kita pergi. Mereka melihat."

"Tidak."

"Kyu.."

"Tidak."

"Kyuhyun." dan pelukan itu melonggar perlahan. Sungmin menghela nafas lega dan menyembunyikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tudung jaket anak itu sebelum berlalu. Menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari sana dan bergabung dengan yang lain, bersiap pulang ke rumah dan kembali pada keluarga kecilnya. "Jangan menangis, Kyu. Aku juga merindukanmu." hibur Sungmin usai mengantar Kyuhyun ke mobilnya sendiri. Ryeowook yang satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun dan Kangin susah payah menahan diri agar tidak membentak Sungmin dari dalam mobil, sambil merutuki ketidakberdayaan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal sesungguhnya. Pria bergigi kelinci itu menyeka air mata Kyuhyun dan menepuk kepala anak itu, sebelum memeluknya singkat sambil mengusap punggung itu dengan sayang. "Hati-hati di jalan." pesannya. Dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pedih Kyuhyun pada dirinya dari belakang.

* * *

-0o0-

Jauh

-0o0-

* * *

Ahhh, kesampaian juga untuk update. Disini Eunhae jadi pairing resmi selain SaeSung dan SWAG. Couple yang lain akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu, jadi ikuti terus ya!

Jujur, saya tidak bisa fokus UN karena kepikiran untuk melanjutkan ini. Semoga menghibur!

PRY0228|19032016


	3. Konflik Awal

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi kotak review saya. Saya senang sekali dengan komentar-komentar kalian, membuat saya makin semangat untuk mengetik.

Bagi yang belum mereview, harap review ya! Saya sangat mengharapkan tanggapan kalian terhadap tulisan saya.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Henry melempar tasnya ke dinding geram.

"KENAPA KAU MENAHANKU TADI!"

"Henry."

"GEGE! KENAPA KAU TEGA!?" hardik Henry tanpa menurunkan suaranya. Seluruh etika yang dia punya menguap entah kemana, semua karena kejadian barusan. Sungmin dengan seenak jidatnya muncul setelah membuat mereka hampir mati menunggu. Tanpa dosa meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja setelah pamit biasa tanpa kesan. Itu hyungnya atau bukan? Kemana sifat hangatnya yang selalu memeluk dulu sebelum pergi? Kemana kebiasaannya yang melucu dulu sebelum pamit?

Apa dia harus melabrak Sungmin dan mengatakan semuanya supaya dia mengerti? Supaya dia tahu sesakit apa Kyuhyun selama ini?

Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya bertukar pandang. Dalam hati mereka juga marah, tapi melakukan itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah—bahkan akan memperparah keadaan. Sementara Shindong hanya diam sambil melirik ponselnya. Wajah jenaka dia terlihat bimbang.

"Ry, tenangkan dirimu." Sekarang Zhoumi angkat bicara. Henry menepis tangan Zhoumi yang menariknya duduk dan menyingkir ke belakang Shindong, menghadap ke jendela ruang tamu kediaman Ryeowook. "Mau sampai kapan kita biarkan Kyuhyun-hyung begini? Kalian tak lihat mukanya tadi? Dalam hatinya dia pasti hancur." Henry berbicara dengan tubuh tetap memunggungi yang lain. "Aku tak tahan melihat dia seperti itu."

"Tapi itu tak akan menyelesaikan persoalan."

"Tak mesti selesai, paling tidak dia lega." Yesung membalas argumen Zhoumi. Semua langsung melirik kearahnya. "Aku juga tak tahan. Bukannya menyalahkan Sungmin, tapi dia masih dalam euforia menjadi Ayah. Ini baru hari pertama dan dia menghabiskan ¾ jam cuma untuk membicarakan anak-anaknya. Kalau kalian di posisi Kyuhyun, bagaimana rasanya? Sakit, 'kan?" yang lain langsung berekspresi sendu. Terlebih Ryeowook yang memang dominan melankolisnya.

Pria bermata sipit itu melanjutkan argumennya. "Kalau Kyuhyun—atau salah satu dari kita memberitahunya, paling tidak Sungmin bisa membatasi diri dan makin berhati-hati untuk bicara. Sulit memang, tapi apa pilihannya?" Yesung menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana serius. "Itu pendapatku."

Shindong melambaikan tangan kanannya, tanda tak setuju. "Itu benar. Aku sependapat denganmu, hyung. Itu satu-satunya cara."

"Sejauh ini."

"Ge!" tegur Henry dan Zhoumi menulikan telinganya. Pria tinggi itu hanya mengacuhkan si adik sambil menatap Yesung serius. "Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti diantara mereka. Apa Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun tetap menjaga jarak? Atau malah mereka berdua yang menjauh? Aku hanya mewanti-wanti, hyung. Aku tak mau ini tak seperti ekspektasi kita."

Mendengar itu Ryeowook langsung menjawab dengan nada tinggi. "Kau tak lihat apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kejadian tadi itu hasil dari pendaman bertahun-tahun! Hampir 4 tahun, Mi, 4 tahun! Apa kau sanggup menahan diri selama itu?!" dia menatap Zhoumi nyalang. Tangan kirinya mengepal di dada dan menepuk letak jantungnya geram. "Kau baru pacaran 5 bulan sudah kebelet mengajak pacarmu untuk tunangan. Bayangkan dia! Dia bahkan harus sembunyi-sembunyi dan hati-hati untuk menunjukkan perasaannya! Kau punya otak atau tidak, hah?!"

"Wookie!" Yesung menegur.

"Tapi aku kesal, hyung!"

Zhoumi meneguk ludahnya gugup. "H-hyung, aku hanya memberi pendapat."

"Berikan pendapat yang masuk akal, 'lah! Pintar sedikit kenapa!" dan pria bermarga Kim itu membanting dirinya di sofa sebelum melemaskan tubuhnya. Hening melingkupi mereka bersama suasana tak mengenakkan bernama canggung. Semua terpaku dalam benak masing-masing yang sama-sama memikirkan satu hal.

Kyuhyun, saudara tersayang mereka.

-0o0-

Jauh

Semua karakter yang kalian sebut namanya, yang saya tulis dan yang saya deskripsikan disini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, Tuhan dan yang terpenting fans mereka. Beberapa karakter tambahan diselipkan dengan sengaja untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

Kejadian yang ada disini hanyalah _**fiksi**_ semata. Karya ini tidak dituliskan berdasarkan gosip ataupun fakta, melainkan imajinasi tak terbatas.

.

.

.

Tapi Baper sedikit gak papa sih. Banyak apalagi (:p)

-0o0-

Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh isterinya dengan hati-hati sebelum beranjak ke balkon. Malam musim semi yang dingin, suasana yang pas untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Lagi-lagi diluar prediksinya.

Dia tak menyangka kalau mengundang Sungmin akan membuat Kyuhyun makin terpuruk. Dia tak punya pilihan, baik diundang atau tidak keduanya sama-sama membuat Kyuhyun sakit. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Membiarkan ini? Tak ada bedanya dengan yang tadi. Memberitahu Sungmin? Dia takut Sungmin malah menjadi canggung dan keadaannya jadi tak jauh berbeda. Apakah ada pilihan lain yang lebih sedikit resikonya?

Kedua tangan besar itu lalu bersatu untuk membekap wajah tampannya. Dia kehabisan akal.

-0o0-

17 Februari, pukul 13:44 waktu setempat.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lincah dibawah tuntunan musik. Dia berjingkrak, bersalto, dan melompat dengan enerjik, memukau semua orang yang ada disana tak terkecuali sang kakak yang duduk di dekat si Leader Super Junior, Ahra.

Rupanya jadi makin tampan dengan kaos oblong abu-abu dan tight jeans warna biru gelap malam. Pergelangan tangan besarnya dihias dengan jam Swiss-Army edisi baru berbahan kulit warna hitam dan sepatu Jogger cokelat tua. Kasual dan Classy, heeemmm, breath taking—bahasa Indianya. "Park Mandong versi nyata," puji Donghae samar. Eunhyuk yang mendengar hanya mendengus geli, walau dalam hatinya juga mengatakan demikian.

Sutradara yang memantau di kursinya menggerakkan jempol kaki dengan wajah kakunya. Picingan sabit di kedua mata di wajahnya cukup menggambarkan kalau dia puas dengan hasil latihan kilat seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk konser akbar rancangannya nanti. Konser yang telah dia janjikan akan membekas dan berkesan di hati setiap orang yang menontonnya, yang tak akan terlupakan. Dan harus sukses apapun keadaan para pengisinya. Tidak, jangan bilang dia kejam—tapi inilah realita dunia hiburan Negeri Ginseng Korea Selatan.

Survey yang mereka buat menunjukkan kalau ada 5 member yang paling ditunggu para ELF untuk menari solo di konser nanti. Mereka adalah Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Donghae? Entah, mungkin Donghae sudah terlalu sering menari sehingga mereka bosan. Sebenarnya 12% sisanya menjawab Hangeng dan Kibum karena adanya gosip tentang berpartisipasinya mereka dalam konser ini. Entah siapa orang yang dengan entengnya membuat kabar itu, tapi dia harus berterima kasih untuk itu. Konser ini akan makin meriah kalau ada mereka. Namanya juga perpisahan. Semua harus hadir, 'kan?"

Walau belum ada balasan dari mereka.

Dan untuk 3 besar tari berpasangan, entah mengapa Kyuhyun-Sungmin menjadi yang paling atas. Siwon-Heechul dan Yesung-Ryeowook mengikuti di bawah sehingga akan tampil juga.

Mata tajam sang sutradara beralih ke Sungmin yang mulai masuk ke panggung. Acara crossdress tentu masih menjadi agenda. Dan hasil undi memaksa namja manis itu untuk berperan sebagai Go Sora, pasangan dari karakter yang dilakoni Kyuhyun. Pasangan dari webcomic yang sedang hangat di Korea.

And one word.

Wow.

Wajah awet muda seorang Lee Sungmin begitu menyatu hingga menyamai wujud asli gadis manis berambut hitam ikal panjang itu, dengan rambut selalu berhias jepit pita biru dan berpakaian manis, rok selutut cokelat dan baju terusan lengan panjang bermotif bunga-bunga simpel perpaduan kuning dan abu-abu. Kaki? Dihias dengan wedges manis warna pitch yang dihias simpel. Intinya dia dibalut mode Mori yang masih populer di kalangan gadis-gadis Jepang—dan Sungmin sangat manis disini! Ryeowook dan Heechul saja sampai tak berkedip!

"O-M-G SUNGMIIIIN!" jerit HaeHyuk kesenangan dengan langkah malu-malu Sungmin di panggung. Siulan menggoda membahana seketika.

Kyuhyun?

Dia yang awalnya menari lincah saat itu juga menjadi kaku. Tapi dia mengontrol dirinya sesegera mungkin sebelum kesalahannya terdeteksi dengan mengikuti naskah.

Ingat gerakan. Ingat gerakan! Teriak dia dalam hati.

Dan begitu kerlip lampu dan music berganti, duo KyuMin itu menjalankan instruksi naskah. Mereka dengan ceria menari bersama, saling melemparkan senyum dan melakukan sedikit _skinship_ seperti saling gandeng atau pelukan kecil sambil mengelilingi panggung. Satu gerakan berputar ala Waltz yang mereka lakukan membuat sorakan terdengar makin nyaring. Sekilas, gerakan mereka mirip dengan rusa hutan yang sedang main-main dengan pasangannya.

Pasangan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu.

Mengabaikan sorakan senang para penonton gladi, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menikmati momennya sekarang. Kapan terakhir kali dia menari dengan Sungmin? Ah, waktu di SC Beijing rasanya, saat ada _game_ tebak-tebakan gerakan tari. Masih teringat olehnya saat Sungmin satu grup dengannya saat itu—jantungnya seperti sedang dipompa paksa, dia bahkan hampir meloncat kesenangan.

Dan Sungmin kembali menari dengannya—dengan wujud gadis manis berbadan montok yang sudah sukses menaikkan intensitas pompa jantungnya. Bahkan dia harus menelan ludah berkali-kali, sebagai ganti keinginannya mencubit atau mencium pipi gembul orang di depannya kini. Terlebih dengan riasannya sekarang.

Mata jernih, eyeshadow warna pink tipis, warna bibir yang merah muda dan berkilau. Rambut ikal bervolume yang menggoda...

Kurang apa alasan buat dia memacari sosok ini, coba!

Oh ya, orang itu seorang Pria.

Sudah berkeluarga,

Sudah punya anak,

Bahagia.

Kepala bersurai cokelat itu menggeleng frustasi setelah dia menyadari itu. Logika sialan kembali menghancurkan suasana hatinya dan membuat tarian mereka sedikit berantakan. Sebelum akhirnya dia memekik kaget saat merasakan kaki kanannya terinjak hak wedges Sungmin dan menghentikan tarian mereka.

"Berhenti!" interupsi si Sutradara dan para operator menurutinya. Lampu teater berganti dari redup menuju terang, dan sunyi menggantikan posisi musik ceria yang baru saja mengisi. "Kyuhyun! Ada apa?" tanya Pria itu. Semua langsung diam seribu bahasa, tak terkecuali dua insan yang masih berdiri di panggung.

Leeteuk dan Kangin saling pandang. Mereka sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Sutradara Go." Sungmin angkat bicara. "Tadi aku menginjak kakinya dan membuat dia kesakitan. Kami akan mengulanginya sekali lagi."

"Bukan! Itu salahku!" Kyuhyun langsung menyahut. Dia lirik Sungmin sekilas sebelum berganti ke Tuan Go yang masih di seberang. "Aku.. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Aku minta istirahat sebentar."

"Tapi kita baru mulai."

"10 menit saja. Aku mohon." Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya. Semua yang duduk di bangku penonton menggulirkan pandangan ke posisi sang Sutradara sekarang, menanti persetujuan yang diminta.

Merasa terpojok, Sutradara Go hanya menghela nafas samar. "Istirahat 20 menit! Lighting, cek lagi lampu sorot utama! Speaker atas, volumenya dikurangi!" dan perintahnya langsung dilaksanakan oleh yang bersangkutan. Kyuhyun melemaskan tubuhnya segera dan mengangkat tangan kanan, menawarkan sebuah Tos pada Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menyambut. "Kau memang terlihat lelah. Apa kau menghapalkan tariannya setelah sampai di rumah?"

Pria Cho itu mengangkat kedua alisnya lelah. "Astaga.. Jangan bilang kau belum tidur sama sekali."

"Itu wajar, hyung. Aku sudah bolos 5 pertemuan." Dan mereka menuruni panggung bersama. Ahra langsung menyambut. "Tumben kau begini. Ayo minum dulu." Sarannya. Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan meminum air mineral yang diberikan sang kakak, sementara Sungmin merapikan wignya di kursi.

Henry yang masih sengsi memutar mata bosan.

"Pasti gara-gara dia." Bisik Ahra. Si adik menatap dirinya bingung. "Kau tak fokus karena terkejut melihat riasannya, kan? Oh Tuhan, Kyu, lupakan dia."

"Aku sudah mencoba dan nyaris tak bisa, sulit sekali, Kak." Jawab Kyuhyun balas berbisik. Ahra menggeleng lemah. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa adik kesayangannya bisa jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Sungmin memang manis, tapi dia laki-laki! Siapa yang sudah tega mempengaruhi adiknya seperti ini? "Paling tidak minta dia digantikan oleh yang lain. Heechul masih lebih cantik dari dia. Apalagi Ryeowook. Siwon atau Yesung pasti tidak keberatan!"

"Sekarang kau yang mulai, kak."

"Aku serius! Kau.." dan diam. Ahra kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Lupakan."

Seperti tahu isi kepala sang kakak, Kyuhyun bicara lagi. "Sudahlah, kak. Tinggal 9 bulan lagi dan mungkin aku bisa mencari yang lain. Untuk sekarang biarkan aku menikmati momenku dengannya dulu." Katanya sambil menatap Sungmin. Matanya yang teduh perlahan berbinar dan makin hangat, pandangan yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang. Dan Ahra tahu, itu tatapan cinta.

Ahra tersenyum ragu dan menarik adiknya untuk duduk, menikmati sisa istirahat yang diberikan. Dengan mata yang siaga mengawasi Sungmin.

-0o0-

"Apa benar kau tak apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah..."

"Dah,"

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin yang melihat balas melambaikan tangan riang. Dia berjalan sedikit terburu ke pintu putar lobi sambil menenteng tasnya, sebelum...

"BAA!"

"AIGO—Astaga," yang mengagetkan tertawa lepas. Sungmin menggelitik pinggang orang itu gemas. "Mimi! Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja aku mau menjemputmu, mau apalagi?" Saeun membenarkan topi Sungmin dan melirik ke belakang, tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

Wanita cantik itu menelan ludah gugup saat pria itu menatap langsung ke matanya. Sunyi beberapa detik hingga keduanya menyadari eksistensi Sungmin. "Noona." Sapa Kyuhyun duluan dengan kaku sambil membungkuk. Saeun mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau darimana saja, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Maaf karena jarang menghubungimu." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekat dan menjabat tangan Saeun, formalitas. "Dan selamat, anak-anakmu pasti manis seperti kalian."

"Aaaahhh, bisa saja kau." Dan mereka tertawa.

"Oh, ya, anak-anak kau bawa?"

"Tidak, mereka sedang dengan ibu mertua."

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat pulang. Sudah waktunya makan malam." Ajak Sungmin sambil menggandeng Saeun. Yang digandeng sedikit gelagapan dan cepat-cepat melepas gandengannya. "W-wae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aa..." Saeun melirik Kyuhyun yang sama terkejutnya dengan sang suami. Diapun tertawa gugup. "A-aku hanya takut ada wartawan yang memotret kita nanti. Biarpun sudah lama, tapi aku masih—"

"Sudahlah, tak akan apa-apa." Dan Sungmin kembali menggandeng Saeun mesra, mengabaikan pandangan Kyuhyun pada dirinya. "Jangan lupa istirahat, Kyunie! Kau terlihat pucat!"

"...Nde.." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Hyungie."

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku begitu seharian." Dan mereka menghilang dari balik pintu putar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri sendiri diatas lapisan marmer mewah bermozaik antik seorang diri.

Pria berambut ikal itu menarik nafas dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Senyum yang semula terukir perlahan luntur seiring dengan pergerakan tubuhnya—berbalik dan melangkah menuju lorong utama. Sekelembat memori tentang dia dan Saeun terputar seraya dia bergerak. Mendatangkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat. Dalam hatinya dia merutuk kenapa di masa lalu dia berbuat sedemikian jahatnya kepada dia yang sama sekali tak tahu permasalahannya.

Dan dia orang yang baik, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Saeun bukan wanita yang bakal membuat Sungmin menderita.

Saeun sudah jelas membuat Sungmin bahagia.

Saeun bisa menjaga kebahagiannya.

Kyuhyun bersyukur teramat sangat karena cintanya tak salah memilih pendamping hidup. Betapa bodohnya dia masih mengharapkan hal lain dari itu. Terlalu egois, pikirnya lagi.

Tapi ini wajar, kan?

"Ah!" tak sangka ternyata dia menabrak seseorang. Dia pegangi dadanya sendiri. "Aduuhh..." ringisnya pilu sembari meringkuk. Orang di hadapannya makin gelagapan. "Wa-wah! Maaf! Aku tak sengaja!" sesal orang itu sambil menuntunnya duduk di kursi tunggu pada lorong.

Kyuhyun mengintip benda yang dibawa orang itu. Suitcase kulit. Dari tepiannya Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau itu terbuat dari logam padat yang tumpul. Pasti itu yang menumbuk ulu hatinya barusan.

Biar begitu, perhatiannya pada rasa sakit barusan masih ada. Dia menjawab dengan lirih. "Tak apa, tak apa."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit—"

"Nona, aku baik-baik saja." Dan Kyuhyun menatap orang itu.

Sekejap, kedua matanya membuka lebar. Badannya segera menegak. "Kyuhyun, ya?" tanya orang itu memastikan. Kyuhyun mengerjap gugup. "Kau.. Eulali, kan?" Dia membuat sikap formal. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Orang itu juga membuat sikap formal dengan menunduk standar. Keduanya saling memandang lama dan bertahan dengan sikap masing-masing.

Sebelum akhirnya tawa konyol mengalun di udara.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana NASA? Apa orang-orangnya mengerikan?"

"Lebih mengerikan dari yang kukira." sekarang mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar arah timur. Pembicaraan mereka dilakukan dengan bahasa Indonesia. "Aku tak menyangka kalau tesnya makin berat. Jadi Astronot tidak seperti yang kukira."

"Yang penting kau dapat tiket." Eulali tertawa singkat.

Kyuhyun melirik wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau akan pesiar pertama?"

"Yap!"

"Ke?"

"Kemana, hayooo..." sekarang Kyuhyun yang tertawa. "Bercanda, aku akan terbang perdana ke salah satu satelit Jupiter-rahasia. Devisiku dapat misi untuk mengambil data dari bangkai robot yang tertinggal disana."

"Wow! Tunggu, kenapa tidak pakai robot lain saja?" Eulali menggeleng. Gadis bermata lebar itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Biaya pembuatannya sama dengan biaya pemeliharaan 5 astronot selama pesiar 10 tahun. Dan lagi, prototype paling kecil yang dites saja tak berhasil." Anak adam itu mengangguk mengerti. Sang hawa kemudian melanjutkan. "Menurutku sih, Direktur kami termakan hasutan publik karena sudah jarang menugaskan manusia. Karena itu mereka memutuskan hal ini lalu, voila! Kami terpilih setelah tes yang puaaaaanjang."

"Wow, makanya rambutmu pendek begini?" Kyuhyun memegang ujung rambut model Bob milik Eulali. Gadis Indonesia itu menepis pelan tangan Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. "Aku hanya sedang iseng. Ini cuma wig."

"Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"3 tahun lagi."

"Hmm... Kau beruntung bisa terpilih. " puji Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk kagum dan membukakan pintu untuk Eulali. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju parkiran dengan langkah santai. Perempuan berkulit cokelat itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan disini. Apa kau sedang rekaman?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng imut. "Kasih tau gak ya..."

"Sialan."

"Hahahaha, ada yang aku urus disini." Pria Cho itu menyingkirkan tinju si dara dari bahunya. "Kau sendiri? Ngapain disini?"

"Adikku kerja disini dan tasnya ketinggalan. Mumpung aku sedang belanja di mall sebelah, dia minta tolong padaku untuk mengambilnya setelah selesai." Dengus meremehkan terdengar dari Kyuhyun. "Tak kusangka kau mau saja disuruh-suruh adikmu." Komentarnya.

Eulali balas mendengus. "'Oh' aja ya."

"Sip aja ya."

"Hehe, ah, ini dia." Eulali langsung membuka kunci mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tak lama, mobilnya menyala. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Mungkin minggu depan."

"Baiklah." Dan pintu tertutup. Gadis itu memajukan posisi mobilnya dan melambai ke arah Kyuhyun. "Hati-hati!"

"Daaahhh..." balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia tatap mobil itu lama sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"WAA!?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk cuma cekikikan.

"YA!" jerit Kyuhyun gugup. Duo D&E yang tadi mengagetkan pria itu langsung merangkul Kyuhyun dari kedua sisi. "Siapa cewek tadi, Kyu? Kenapa kalian dekat sekali? Mentang-mentang bisa bahasa asing, kau langsung pamer disini sekalian modus supaya pembicaraan kalian gak kami mengerti, kan?" Sindir Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang Kyuhyun rasa menjijikkan. Magnae yang diapit hanya menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata, dia tak bisa berkutik.

"Kau tak bilang kalau ternyata kau sudah punya cewek, Kyu. Orangnya manis juga, bodinya juga—uwoohh, montok." Eunhyuk segera melirik Donghae tajam. Yang dilirik tersadar dan hanya tertawa gugup. "M-maksudku, dia cocok denganmu. Ya, ya, itu maksudku."

"Sudahlah, dia hanya temanku."

"Jangan bohong, setelah kejadian itu kau jarang tertawa selepas itu." Goda Donghae sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun. Mereka sekarang berjalan menyusuri parkiran gedung. "Dan soal yang tadi.."

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

"... Lupakan."

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tangan Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya. Donghae tersenyum kecil sebelum menepuk kedua bahunya keras. "Harusnya kau bilang pada Sutradara Go untuk ganti. Kenapa kau malah diam, sih?"

"Aissshh, kau kira mudah? Aku malah ditanya-tanya kalau begitu."

"Tapi kau malah menyiksa diri, Kyu. Kenapa sih kau suka sekali begitu." Eunhyuk akhirnya bicara. Kyuhyun yang sudah menemukan mobilnya hanya menghela nafas singkat. "Hyung, kau sudah tahu alasanku."

"Aku tahu dan karena itu aku kesal. Dari 6 miliar orang di dunia, kenapa harus Sungmin?" balas Eunhyuk sambil melipat tangan di dada. Nadanya masih lembut walau sikap tubuhnya mulai tegas. "Gadis tadi sepertinya baik untukmu. Dia ada di depanmu, Kyu, saranku mulailah dari dia."

"..." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Eunhyuk langsung luluh dan menghampiri dia untuk menepuk kepalanya. "Kau bisa. Percaya itu."

"Terima kasih." Sepasang kekasih itu hanya tersenyum dan mengawasi mobil adik mereka yang sudah di kejauhan.

Setelah mobilnya menghilang, pria yang bermata lebih sipit disana mendesah lesu. "Kalau dengan gadis tadi, aku dukung sih." Ujarnya dan mereka berjalan. "Kuharap dia bisa melupakan Sungmin."

"Yeah." Donghae menggandeng Eunhyuk dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket. "Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

.

-0o0-

24 September, pukul 18:57 waktu setempat.

Saeun menatap cermin riasnya dengan ragu. Tak biasanya Sungmin langsung menyuruh dia bersiap untuk pergi setelah menanyakan jadwalnya, bahkan mengajak Gaeum dan Saehee untuk ikut. Saeun sempat menolak dengan alasan akan repot menjaga anak kembar mereka, tapi karena Sungmin menjamin kalau acara tak akan lama, diapun mengiyakan. Katanya sih, acara ulangtahun pengusaha terkenal dan dia mengisi acara disana. Isteri wajib ikut, tambah Sungmin, dan mau tak mau Saeun harus menurut.

Sekarang wanita cantik itu berdiri, mematut dirinya yang terbalut gaun Brokat warna krem yang membentuk lekuk-lekuk badannya. Rambut cokelatnya dia kucir samping dan kedua telinganya telah dihias anting emas putih beruntai panjang. Pas. Sekarang dia tinggal menyiapkan anak-anaknya.

"Mimi?"

"Nde?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di kamar." Sahut Saeun sambil menyisiri rambut Saehee. Batita yang baru berumur 7 bulan itu menatap lucu sang Ibu. "Uruuu, udah cakep-cakep. Apalagi yang kurang ya?" Saeun memeriksa tas bayi. "Oh ya, botol susu."

"Mimi~"

"Aku disini~" pintu kamar kemudian terbuka. Tampak Sungmin yang terbalut jas krem dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam masuk ke dalam. "Suit, suittt! Cantik seperti biasa." Godanya mesra.

Saeun meleletkan lidah. "Gombal."

"Sudah siap? Yang lain sudah duluan kesana."

"Yang lain?" Sungmin mengangguk. Pria manis itu menggendong Gaeum dan menenteng tas bayi yang sudah Saeun siapkan. "Oh astaga, aku lupa bilang kalau aku tak sendiri. Super Junior mengisi acara disana."

Saeun hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Sungmin ke mobil seusainya mengunci rumah. Berarti Kyuhyun juga hadir? "Apa semua anggotanya akan datang?" tanyanya lagi saat mobil berjalan. Sungmin mengangguk senang. "Kyuhyun baru datang dari INA, sekalian dia mau rekaman."

"Waww, dia mau rilis album?"

"Nggggg—gak sih, rasanya single. Karena dia fokus ke kerjaannya di 'sana'." Sungmin menggeser tuas kanan pada leher setir hingga membuat tanda belok ke kiri. Dirinya membagi konsen dengan sangat bagus. "Kau bertanya tentang dia terus. Kau rindu padanya?"

"Wae? Cemburu?"

"Ani. Hanya bingung." Sekarang Sungmin yang meleletkan lidah.

Saeun menepuk bahunya. "Sudah, fokus saja ke jalan."

"Iya, iya."

"Berarti Agnes dan Sunghye ada juga, dong!"

"Yap. Kalian bisa ngobrol lama sambil menunggu kami." Wanita berpipi gembul itu berjingkrak senang. "Aaaaaaa kenapa gak bilang! Tau begitu aku bakal bawa Fisheye buat foto-foto—wait," Saeun menyambar tas bayi dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Sungmin melirik dari ujung matanya. "Kelupaan apa?"

Saeun menganga lebar. "Botol susu."

-0o0-

Kyuhyun menguap lebar di kursi penumpang.

Dia ketiduran di ruang make up hingga Ryeowook harus menjemputnya, salahkan si manager yang ngotot mau mengantarnya langsung ke studio tanpa meninggalkan kunci mobil. Giliran diperlukan, dia malah tak ada. Padahal dia yang membuat jadwal, keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ya, ramai sekali." Ujar pria itu setelah mobil Ryeowook masuk ke lokasi. Ryeowook yang mendengar hanya mendengus sementara Taehee, si isteri, tertawa kecil. Wanita berambut panjang itu menoleh ke Kyuhyun. "Bukankah wajar kalau pesta seorang miliyaner seramai ini? Kau jadi punya banyak pilihan gadis untuk kau kencani."

"Yak!"

"Dia benar, Gyu, akui saja." Dan mereka tertawa. Kyuhyun hanya memutar mata jengah. "Kudengar Hangeng dan Kibum juga diundang, sih. Aku mau datang karena mau ketemu mereka."

"Embel-embel, Kyu." Tak lama mobil mereka berhenti. Bodyguard yang sudah bersiap di tempat membuka pintu mobil bagian Taehee sehingga wanita cantik itu keluar sambil menahan ekor gaunnya dengan anggun. Media yang sudah siap langsung menerkam, melemparkan ratusan blitz yang menyilaukan tanpa mempedulikan kedipan risih target mereka. Ryeowook yang paham dengan segera menggandeng isterinya dan melemparkan senyum ramah, sebelum memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Bellboy dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakang.

Tapi baru mau berjalan, sekelompok wartawan mengacungkan microphone mereka sambil memanggil heboh. "Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang merasa kalau itu penting langsung mendekat, dan sinar cahaya kamera makin ramai menimpa dia. "Maaf, aku dari MNETA TV. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah 4 bulan comeback? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan karena membagi pekerjaan di tempat yang berbeda?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, aku tidak mengalami kesulitan. Jadwalku tersusun dengan pas, jadi jam istirahatku lumayan banyak. Aku juga jadi merasa tak terbebani. Masalah comeback, tentu aku senang. Fans dengan setia mendukungku." Kini dia tersenyum.

Bodyguard yang menahan mereka memberi isyarat kalau kesempatan bertanya tinggal sekali lagi. Aksi rebutanpun tak terhindarkan.

Tak ingin lama, satu wartawan Kaukasia mengambil start duluan. "Ada gosip yang menyebutkan kalau Super Junior akan dilengkapi oleh 2 mantan member. Apakah hal itu benar?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget. "Soal itu, jujur saja aku baru mendengarnya darimu. Mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya pada pihak Agency." Jelasnya ramah sebelum akhirnya undur diri. Sampai di dalam, dia menghela nafas berat. Ryeowook dan Taehee meninggalkan dia dan sekarang dia tersesat. Bagus.

"Aghhh, ponselku di mobilnya hyung..!" desis Kyuhyun putus asa. Jadilah dia berjalan gontai mengarungi lautan manusia itu seperti anak kehilangan Emak. Beberapa orang yang mengenal dia menyapa dan dia balas dengan ramah, walau harus kembali lesu ketika waktu dia bertanya dimana rombongannya, mereka terus menjawab tidak tahu. Tapi tak berlangsung lama dia melihat Heechul sedang berbicara dengan seseorang berpakaian mencolok.

"Hyung!" panggilnya nyaring guna menembus nyaringnya musik. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Hyun!" balasnya. Tapi baru satu langkah, Kyuhyun sudah ditarik duluan oleh Heechul. "Coba translate-kan apa yang kukatakan padanya! Kau bisa bahasa Indonesia, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau bisa bahasa Indonesia, kan?!" Heechul mulai tak sabaran. Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya mengangguk kaku. "Tapi tak terlalu bagus, aku tak janji—"

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya lakukan saja!" Heechul berdehem singkat. "Aku mengagumimu! Bagaimana caramu menari seperti itu? Bisa ajari aku sekarang?"

Si Pria Cho menerjemahkan dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Yang ditanya berekspresi senang dan menjawabnya pada Kyuhyun. "Dia bilang: itu tarian yang cukup rumit. Kalau kau mau belajar, datanglah ke tempatku."

"Waaaaawww..." kedua mata milik Heechul berbinar senang. "Tanyakan padanya tempat asalnya!" dan Kyuhyun menyanggupi. Dia ulangi lagi apa yang dia lakukan tadi. "Dia bilang: Aku berasal dari Bali. Berkunjunglah nanti."

"Hahahaha, sip! Katakan padanya kalau aku sangat suka dan menawarkan dia untuk ikut menari dengan kita di konser perpisahan nanti. Mintai juga nomor teleponnya!" perintah Heechul menggebu-gebu dan direspon Kyuhyun dengan cengo. Dengan susah payah dia menyusun kalimat itu, tapi pria di depannya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Tapi jujur saja, dia lupa bagaimana cara menanyakan nomor telepon seseorang.

Setelah sekian kali mencoba, akhirnya dia berkata, "A-anu... Emm, maksudku—"

"Katanya: Dia ingin kau menari dengannya saat konser. Berikan juga nomor teleponmu."

Ketiga pria itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eulali!" panggil penari tadi gembira. Heechul melongo. Bagaimana tidak? Berdiri di depan mereka, seorang wanita berbadan jangkung nan bagus dengan gaun panjang ketat warna hijau tua. Wajahnya kotak, dengan pipi agak tirus dan rambutnya yang ternyata agak panjang digelung rapi, membuat garis dagunya terlihat tegas. Bulu matanya lentik. Sorot matanya tajam dan bibirnya yang tebal..

Cantik, batin Heechul tanpa sadar. Senyum tipis dia ukirkan.

Cepat-cepat dia melirik Kyuhyun. Benar saja, pria itu sepertinya juga ikut terpesona.

Mendadak otaknya mendapat ide.

"Kau disini juga ternyata," belum sempat dia bicara, Kyuhyun sudah curi start duluan. Pria itu saling lempar kompak dengan si gadis sebelum mengukir sebuah senyum ramah. "Kau cocok dengan baju itu."

"Kau juga sama." Dan mereka tertawa. Heechul menatap dengan heran, dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Kawanmu, Kyu?" tanyanya akhirnya. Kyuhyun mendesis geli. "Oh ya, dia anak dari investor-ku. Eulali, dia Kim Heechul, seniorku. Hyung, dia Eulali Han, kawanku."

Eulali menjulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum ramah. "Salam kenal."

"Halo." Sapa Heechul balik seadanya setelah menjabat tangannya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan Kim. Aku sangat senang menontonmu di drama yang kau mainkan!"

"Hah?"

"Dia senang aktingmu." Simpul Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung tertawa lepas dan mengatakan 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang.

Setelah itu mereka larut dalam kebisingan.

"... Ngg.. Sebentar lagi kalian tampil, kan?" ucap si gadis dan kembali membuat Heechul gelagapan. Pria cantik itu hanya tertawa kaku sebelum berbisik ke Kyuhyun. "Terjemahkan."

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan. "Dia bilang: bentar lagi kita mau tampil'kan?"

"Haaaaaa, iya, iya, mau tampil." Jawab Heechul ramah. Gadis itu tertawa. "Maafkan aku, maaf, aku bercanda.." kata gadis itu dengan bahasa Korea fasih. Kejutan lagi, dan Heechul merespon dengan tawa nyaring. Pria yang tadi Heechul ajak bicara undur diri dan meninggalkan mereka menuju panggung. "Yak! Kau membuatku jantungan saja! Aku hampir menangis karena tak mengerti bahasamu."

"Maaf, maaf. Kenapa kalian tidak duduk dengan yang lain?"

"Aku tersesat. Lalu aku melihat orang tadi tampil. Kau tahu? Tarian apinya benar-benar gila! Jadi aku menunggu di depan panggung dan mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi ternyata dia orang Indo dan gak bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris." Baik Eulali dan Heechul tertawa. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. "Untung saja Kyuhyun datang dan menerjemahkannya untukku. Walau yang terakhir parah banget."

Kyuhyun memekik tersinggung. "Hyung!"

Heechul meleletkan lidah. "Jadi kenapa kau tak gabung dengan yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Aku tersesat juga." Jawab pria yang paling muda pura-pura acuh.

Merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk idenya, Heechul tersenyum jahil.

"Eulali, eoh, gimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Eula saja, Oppa."

"Nde, Eula," Heechul berdehem singkat. Dia geser posisi Kyuhyun dari sebelah kanan ke kiri, membuat Eulali berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. "Kau pasti sudah lama di pesta ini. Kau tahu'kan rombongan kami dimana?" Eulali mengangguk sementara Kyuhyun gelagapan. "Nah. Tolong antarkan kami kesana, ya. Aku kasih upah deh, nanti."

"Santai, aku gak pasang tarif kok buat kalian.."

Heechul tertawa lagi untuk kesekian kali. Lucu sekali gadis ini, pikirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal Kyuhyun sejak kapan? Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali."

"Tidak lama sih, ini pertemuan kami yang ke-3 rasanya."

"Ke-4." Koreksi Kyuhyun. "Selanjutnya kami berkomunikasi lewat telepon dan Skype. Dan, yah, begitulah." Heechul manggut-manggut. Dalam hatinya dia senang karena mereka tak sadar dengan rencananya.

Si pria cantik mengamati Eulali baik-baik. Cukup cantik, sepertinya berpendidikan tinggi, lucu dan anggun. Dia terlihat bagus dalam bergaul, karena banyak yang menyapa dia selama mereka berjalan. Ditambah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun terlihat akrab, dia calon yang baik untuk dongsaengnya! Teukie-hyung akan senang, batinnya gembira sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan lagi tentangmu dan Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

Henry bermuka tak senang. Entah untuk keberapa kali..

Moodnya selalu tak bagus jika Sungmin sudah masuk dalam penglihatannya. Ditambah sekarang dia membawa isteri dan kedua anaknya kemari. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan melabraknya di depan semua orang. Tapi dia juga sadar kalau itu hanya akan membuat keadaan makin buruk.

Dia lirik sekelilingnya. Senior-seniornya sama tegangnya dengan dia, apalagi Ryeowook. Taehee yang tahu 'masalah ini' hanya mengusap tangan Ryeowook sambil mencuri pandang dengan Yura, pasangan Heechul. Sejauh ini baru mereka yang tahu.

Siwon hanya membalas senyum ramah para tamu dengan Agnes di sebelahnya. "Apa mereka tersesat?" tanya wanita Indo itu. Siwon hanya mengangguk samar. "Tapi teleponku tak diangkat. Apa harus aku pergi ke depan?"

"Jangan, tunggu disini saja. Sebentar lagi giliran kita." Cegah Shindong sambil menatap panggung. Jari-jarinya mengetuk permukaan meja gugup. "Apa makanannya masih lama?"

"Makan. Makan, makaaan terus yang kau pikir."

"Maaf sayang, tapi aku lapar."

"Setiap detik kau lapar." Dan tawa kecil mengudara. Shindong dan isterinya hanya terkekeh kecil, senang suasana jadi sedikit hidup. "Kudengar Hangeng dan Kibum-oppa akan hadir disini. Apa itu benar?"

"Bohong, mereka tak ada jadwal kemari." Ralat Leeteuk cepat. "Hangeng sedang rekaman untuk film-nya sementara Kibum ikut reality show. Jadi itu hanya hoax."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku rindu.." Agnes menepuk lengan Siwon sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana dengan konser nanti? Apa mereka bisa datang?" tanyanya. Kangin menggeleng kecil. "Aku tak tahu, mereka tak membalas e-mail kami."

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk kecil. "Sayang sekali."

"Aku tahu, setiap ingin bertemu selalu begitu." Sesal Zhoumi sambil menatap Agnes. Tak lama tatapannya melayang pada Saeun, yang sibuk mengurusi Gaeum dalam stoller. "Noona, apa kau perlu bantuan?" tawarnya. Semua langsung menoleh pada Saeun.

Saeun yang sadar diajak bicara hanya tersenyum. "Dia hanya mengantuk. Mungkin aku akan menidurkannya di luar."

"Baiklah."

"YOOO—Apa yang kami lewatkan?"

"AIGOOAIGOOAIGOO—" Kangin dan Yesung langsung menghajar Heechul sampai berdiri dari kursi mereka. Hadirin yang melihat langsung tertawa melihat itu, sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga membungkuk sopan sambil meringis malu. Hanya para member dan isteri mereka yang bertahan untuk tertawa. "Ya! Aku hanya mengejutkan kalian, kenapa aku malah dipukuli seperti maling." Rengut Heechul imut. Kangin membuat gestur muntah. "Kau hampir membuat nyawaku melayang! Kalau saja tadi aku serangan jantung gimana!?"

"Iya, kan, kau masih hidup sekarang."

"Diam sajalah." Kata Yesung mengalah. Sekarang fokus matanya diam pada Kyuhyun dan sosok disampingnya. "Loh, Kyu? Siapa itu?" tanyanya. Semua yang mendengar langsung melihat kesana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bisnis. "Ini temanku. Dia yang mengantar kami kemari."

"Salam kenal, namaku Eulali Han."

"Oh, iya..." balas semua sambil balas membungkuk. Tapi detik kemudian, Yura berbisik pada Heechul di sebelahnya. "Itu beneran teman Gyugyu? Kok kayaknya mereka imut, ya."

"Kan." Dan mereka cekikikan gemas.

"Hei, Kyu! Ajak dia untuk gabung disini."

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus kembali ke rombongan." Tolak Eulali halus. Shindong yang tadi mengajak mengerang lesu dengan Donghae. Kyuhyunpun mendekat ke gadis itu. "Apa perlu kuantar? Tak mungkin kau kembali kesana." Dia bicara dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Oh! Kata Ayahku, ada tanah yang bagus untuk cabang pertamamu. Hubungi dia kalau kau berminat." Tawar Eulali setengah berbisik. Mereka sama-sama melirik Siwon dan Agnes yang sepertinya curi dengar. "Oke, aku akan menghubungi beliau nanti." Kyuhyun balas berbisik. "Nomor biasakan?"

"Yup."

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

"Dahh.. Saya permisi." Eulali pamit. Kyuhyun hanya mengamati dari belakang sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Xiao Wang—tunangan Zhoumi.

Mendadak tak ada yang bicara.

"...Nggg..." Kyuhyun mengamati semuanya dengan kening berkerut bingung. Mendadak semuanya melirik dengan wajah menggoda. "Ah! Ini si kembar Lee, ya?" tanyanya basa-basi dan mendekati stoller. Bayi kembar tak identik yang terbaring damai itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Mengabaikan sekelembat rasa sakit pada jantungnya, dia berkata, "Wah, manis..." dengan ekspresi ceria.

Ryeowook menghapus wajah anehnya dan menatap Kyuhyun was-was sementara Sungmin terkekeh manis dari kursinya.

"Mau gendong, Kyu?" tawar Saeun dan di'iya'kan cepat oleh Kyuhyun. "AH! Aku juga mau gendong! Aku belum gendong dari kemarin!" rengek Yura dan disanggupi Saeun sambil tertawa.

"Ah," Kyuhyun menatap Saehee dalam dekapannya sambil menimang. Gerakkannya begitu lembut, seolah menjaga bayi itu dalam timangan yang dia buat. Senyum lembut terukir, walau denyut nyeri menyebar keseluruh area dadanya. "Ngg.." dengung Saehee, mengundang jari Kyuhyun untuk mencubit pipi gembul si bayi.

Leeteuk tersenyum lega hingga giginya terlihat. Entah mengapa luapan bahagia mengisi hatinya saat melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Dia pintar, tidak rewel walau baru bertemu denganmu." komentar Sungmin setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun menimang anaknya. Semua yang melihat tersenyum kecil, menikmati pemandangan langka itu. Yang dipuji hanya menyengir, dan mata teduhnya meneliti tiap lekuk dari wajah bayi itu sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ei. Anakku bukan objek foto." sergah Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah. "Salahkan anakmu yang kelewat manis, hyung."

"Iya, dong, bapaknya aja manis."

"Huweeeeeeekkkk..." semua member bergestur muntah bebarengan, mengundang tawa hadirin yang melihatnya. Kecuali Ryeowook, yang sibuk mempertanyakan ketenangan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun dan Yura mengembalikan anak-anak itu pada Saeun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kawanmu cantik sekali, Kyu..." goda Leeteuk sementara isterinya tertawa. Kangin ikut-ikutan. "Kau gak bilang kalau ternyata kau punya pacar. Dasar jahat."

"Y-ya! Kalian salah paham!"

"Jangan bohong, kau saja merona!" Zhoumi benar, pipi gembul si magnae sudah merona hebat. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari mereka dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak nyaman. "Jangan begitu! Kalian benar-benar—"

"Aigoo, aigoo, ternyata—ohhh, ternyata."

"Kui Xian sudah move on ternyata."

"Pura-pura belum ada gandengan lagi, uruuuu, sok misterius."

"Da—tunggu, move on?" Sungmin tak jadi bergurau. "Move on dari siapa?"

Mendadak suasana akrab mereka menguar. Semua menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, walau sekali lagi—Henry, dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Sungmin. Saeun yang melihat mengerjap gugup.

"Aaah, kau terlihat serasi dengan nona tadi, Kyu. Kau sudah kenal lama dengannya?"

"Lebih dari yang kukira, Mi, mereka ternyata dekaaaat sekali!" Heechul memperbesar api kompor. "Si nona itu ternyata anak dari investor penting usaha Kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertamu, loh!"

"HEECHUL-HYUNG!"

"Eit, eit." Ryeowook membekap Kyuhyun dan Yesung menahan pergerakannya. Yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa menggelempar liar sambil menjerit nista dari bekapan kuat Ryeowook, membuat suasana jadi makin akrab sepanjang Heechul mengumbarkan hasil wawancara tersiratnya dengan mereka selama berjalan tadi. Kangin tertawa lebih keras dari yang lain bersamaan dengan Siwon dan Sungmin. Membuat hadirin lain menjadi tertarik untuk berbaur.

Tapi Saeun dan Henry menarik diri dari keceriaan itu.

Mereka sama-sama ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Juga mendeklarasikan sesuatu.

"Kau juga, Noona?" Henry menggerakkan mulut tanpa suara.

Saeun hanya mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

"Kita lakukan saat pulang nanti, Henry-ah."

"Iya."

.

.

.

-0o0-

Jauh

-0o0-

Aaaahhhh, kesampaian juga update. UN saya berjalan dengan baik dan sekarang saya sedang menyongsong UKK—ujian terakhir. Doakan supaya saya lulus ya...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan saya buat menderita disini. Tapi tenang, sebagai JOYer yang stay dan kangen momen mereka, saya akan menyisipkan saat-saat manis dan romantis mereka. Jangan judge Saeun-eonnie ya? Dia orang yang baik. Dia juga lucu. Coba deh, mampir ke akun IG dia (4silver_32, kalau-kalau gak tahu). Support dia sebagai anggota baru keluarga kita, ya!

Saya padahal udah nunggu-nunggu reaksi kalian soal pasangan Siwon, tapi ternyata gak ada pertanyaan kayak: 'Kok gak sama Liu Wen? Kok malah sama Agnes? Agnes'kan udah sama mas Saputra? Haehyuk-nya tambahin dong!'-gitu. Disatu sisi saya ngerasa down, tapi tak apa. Terima kasih sudah membaca bab-bab sebelumnya.

Dukung saya terus supaya cerita ini terus berlangsung ya!

Review dikit, slow update. Kalian pasti penasaran sama akhirnya'kan? Wakakakakak #ketawajahat

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca!

RnR please 3 3

.

.

.


End file.
